


Caught in the act

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: When you and Mike decide t have a quickie after date night, you get caught in a compromising situation





	Caught in the act

“Love, you’re gonna find yourself in a heap of trouble if you don’t stop.” Mike cajoled while you stroked him through his pants. It wasn’t very often the two of you got to go to a restaurant that didn’t have crayons on the table. And perhaps you had a couple too many glasses of wine.

Leaning over you sucked at Mike’s earlobe, “What kind of trouble Officer Do-?”

“That’s Sergeant Dodds,” Mike commanded. 

“Oh, my apologies, sir”, you teased as you placed wet kisses down his neck. Mike stopped the SUV and put it in park. He jerked your body over to his. “Mike. We’re practically right outside our house” you said with a giggle.

Mike slid the seat back so you could straddle him. He crushed his lips to yours. “I just can’t wait. This dress, no panties, the fuck me eyes you’ve given me all night..”, he moaned as you ground down on his erection. 

“Like that do you, sergeant?” Not giving him a chance to respond, you pressed your soft lips to his.

Mike pulled away, both of you gasping for air. He gave you a carnal look, “Oh baby doll, I just want to bury myself in that tight wet pussy.” He bite your bottom lip.

You quickly unfastened Mike’s pants, he shifted his hips and pushed his pants down as you pulled your dress up.

Your breath caught as you slid down on his cock. He looked at you with hooded eyes. “Ahhh…babydoll, you God.”

“Mikey shut up and just fuck me.” You grabbed his hair and pulled.

“Such a bossy little thing Mrs. Dodds.” He ran his hands up your body, “with a smoking body and tight little pussy. Hold on love, this will be fast.”

His hips started bucking, while you held on to his shoulders and bounced up and down. Mike exclaimed, “oh fuck, Y/N, so good!”

“Ahhh! Who? Oh my God, it’s your dad, Michael.” When the two of you looked out the window, you saw William mouth open, frozen, he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, just…” he quickly walked away. You moved off Mike and the two of your rearranged yourselves.

“I can't believe that happened. I will never be able to look at your dad in the eyes again.” You could feel your whole body blush. “I mean he saw…Are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry but the look on my dad’s face was way too funny..” he broke out in a bout of laughter.

Snickering, you said, “Mine was probably pretty funny too! Oh, God.”

“Okay, let’s get inside and face the music.” Mike started the car and pulled into the garage.

Going inside, you saw William. He gave you a tight smile. “Thanks for watching the Isaac and Cora, Dad.” Michael said to his dad. Acting as if nothing happened.

“Yeah, no problem. Happy to do it-I mean…Good night.” He kissed your cheek. He passed Mike, shook his hand.

As you turned, you saw William give Mike a high five. Mike grinned, “Night dad.”


End file.
